The Girl Who Brought Death
by heyzz
Summary: Fem!Duo 01/02 The FRA has found Duo's family, and they happen to be wizards. Why has she never had any magic of her own? Can they ever find out with a manipulative Dumbledore hindering their every step?


The Girl Who Brought Death

I know I shouldn't have, because I have other things to work on, but here is my new story. All I can say for myself is that at least I'm writing again. I hope you will forgive me some day. You probably won't, but oh well.

Warnings: 01/02 eventually. Dumbledore is an asshole in this story, and Draco is a good person. I don't think any of the other character's roles will change much.

Let the first chapter commence!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Duo Maxwell was pacing around the room with an unnatural nervous air around her. With the Family Restoration Act in place, Une had found that she actually had a family out there, and that they had already been invited over to meet her.

She had panicked.

Duo ran right out of the room, so completely out of it that she tripped a few times, and quickly located Heero. Upon finding her best friend, she had promptly fallen on him and told him about her family and unloaded all of her worries and doubts onto him.

He had listened with the patience of a saint, and when she had finished, he simply called her an idiot, and dragged her to the room where she was to meet up with her family. While Duo was forced to sit down, after pacing long enough, by Heero, he called the other three former Gundam Pilots, knowing that they would be able to help the braided girl to calm down a bit.

Waiting for the others to arrive gave Heero a few minutes to try to remember when he had last seen her this worried about anything. The only instance he could recall was back when she had reveled herself as a girl to them. She had been expecting them to shun her completely, but they had quelled her fears rather quickly. At least, after they had gotten over their shock.

Now, he was going to make certain that her family that somehow got her out onto the streets of L2 would be kind to her, or he would have to kill them. He figured that Duo had suffered enough, and that she deserved a family that loved her.

After that thought came, the door opened and the others finally joined them. Quatre immediately sat on the other side of his distraught friend, grabbing her hands and offering her comforting words and gentle hand squeezes. Trowa and Wufei grabbed chairs and set them in front of her, both setting hands on her knees, giving her their silent support.

Not too much later, she had finally stopped shaking and being jittery, and had calmed down enough to lean back against her chair with a soft sigh. She had defiantly not been expecting any family to be discovered when the new Act had been established. Which meant they either didn't want her, somehow didn't know about her, or had lost her. None of those options sounded remotely pleasing as an excuse, but she was hoping it wasn't the first.

Suddenly, Une was in the room, and announcing her family had arrived. She jumped up from her chair, along with her friends, and watched as her family walked into the room.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Harry Potter was actually having a kind of crappy day. Today he had learned a lot about, well, many things. First of which, Dumbledore was actually a manipulative bastard.

His aunt had pulled him aside and explained that when he had been brought to be in their care by Dumbledore, he had expressed his wishes for his 'Golden Boy' to be abused and suppressed by them so that he would seek comfort from him in the future. And that she had refused him, but he threatened her the very next second to do what she was told or she might just join her sister. Today was her breaking point, and she no longer cared what Dumbledore would do to her.

Next, he learned that his aunt was the only one that actually needed threatening. His uncle had no problem following the orders of Dumbledore, and then teaching his son to do the same. In fact, they got paid for their efforts in bringing Harry closer to Dumbledore through their abusive ways.

Then, he learned that he had a younger sister. When he had been almost two, his parents had his baby sister named Alexandra Lilith Potter. A few weeks later was when Voldemort had attacked their home, killed his parents and gave him his scar, and been killed by him return.

He finally learned that while Dumbledore had taken him to be tortured by his relatives, he had taken Alexandra away to be dumped like a pile of trash. His aunt had tried to find out what had happened to her, but Dumbledore threatened her life once more and she was forced to back off.

After the entire explanation had been made, he had forgiven his aunt, much to her surprise, and offered her to move out with him. She had instantly agreed, so they packed quickly and quietly, and left the 'perfect' Little Whinging house behind without looking back.

A few weeks later found them in their own apartment in a nice part of London, close to the wizarding side without being too close. His Aunt Petunia had gone to get the mail while he was whipping up a quick breakfast for the both of them, when he heard the front door slam open and then close with an urgency.

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a questioning look on his face and a towel to wipe off his hands. He saw his aunt reading a letter with either growing anticipation or dread, he couldn't tell. When tears started streaming down her face, he waked into their living room and sat down next to her and tried to read the letter over her shoulder.

"What is it Aunt Petunia?" he finally asked after getting tired of trying to read a paper that she started shaking around when the tears turned into sobs. And through those sobs he only heard two words, but those two words filled him with immense hope.

"Your sister."

So, they had packed small bags in no time, both desperate to meet the little girl they had never gotten to truly meet. They took the next plane out and they were soon on their way to Preventer headquarters.

When they finally got there, they were introduced to a woman named Une, who looked like she had just finished having a heart attack.

"Sorry about my haggard appearance, but your family member just found out about you a few hours ago, which was my fault, and she ran away from me before I realized what happened. Fortunately, her friends got her and were able to calm her down. She's in this room right over here. If you would follow me, please."

They both spared the other a quick glance of reassurance before following after the woman. She told them to wait a minute outside of the room while she told the occupants of their arrival. They agreed, and she went out. From outside of the room they heard Une.

"Your family has arrived here, are you prepared?" A silence followed, but Harry and Petunia hoped they were nodding in response. They gave each other one final look before they gathered their wits about them and walked into the room.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The air in the room was tense and unrelenting to every occupant. There was no noise or movement after the boy and older woman walked into the room and stopped a few feet from the door's opening. Each pilot observed them and passed their judgment as harmless, but potentially dangerous.

On the other hand, Harry and Petunia eyed the four boys and singular girl in the room, wondering what they could possibly think of them, until it hit him.

One girl.

There was only one girl in this room, and it had to be his sister, his little baby sister. He took another step from where he had stopped, and the air got a bit tenser with each step he took, until he was finally in front of her. She looked up at him with apprehension written all over her face. That face that had the exact same bone structure as his mother's. As their mother. Her hair may have been brown and her eyes violet, but he could see the resemblance. A smile stretched across his face and threw his arms around her in a fierce hug. She tensed immediately, but gradually relaxed until she hugged back.

It didn't take much longer for both to be in tears, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The tension melted away, and Petunia walked over to join the welcoming of their lost family member, while the pilots sat back and let the reunited family have their moment.

Minutes passed, and they stopped crying and let go of their hugs. Une left them at that moment to get back to work; everyone else got a chair to sit in so they could talk comfortably.

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is my, our, Aunt Petunia. I'm your older brother." Duo nodded her head at the information, and introduced herself and her friends.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Harry's mouth quirked into a smile at her own introduction. "These are my friends Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang." Harry looked to each one as they were named and gave a nod of approval. Even though all of his sister's friends were boys, they seemed like a group with good heads on their shoulders.

"So, I guess I'm your little sister. Does this little sister have a name?" Duo had been curious ever since she had given herself a name, and now was as good as a time than ever to find out.

"Our parents named you Alexandra Lilith Potter."

"Alex, huh? Sounds nice."

"Would you rather I call you Duo?" Duo bit her lip in thought. She had named herself after her other older brother, Solo, could she really let it go?

"I think we should just stick with Duo, until I feel the need to called Alex, at least." Harry and Petunia nodded their heads in silent understanding, not pushing her to be a part of their family and take on their names quite yet. Maybe sometime in the future, perhaps?

"Could we, maybe, have the inevitable discussion in the privacy of the hotel room we rented?" Aunt Petunia asked. "We have some very private and important information that we need you to hear, so that the topic of how we became separated will go over a bit smoother."

The group of five Gundam Pilots tensed once more, but nodded in agreement, leaving the room empty and heading back to where they were needed, while Harry, Petunia, and Duo went to the hotel.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Dumbledore was a bit peeved, to say the least. His Golden Boy had been told many things of which he was to never find out about, and also somehow found his supposed-to-be-dead sister. Were all Potter children harder to kill than cockroaches?

He needed something done, and fast.

After quickly calling on a non-important wizard to do his bidding, he told him to either bring the young Potter girl to him or kill her if it was necessary.

After the wizard left, he sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. He would win this war no matter what.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

"So that's when Dumbledore tossed you out, so that I would be more weak and vulnerable, instead of already having the ability to stand up for others." Duo nodded her head. So her brother was a famous wizard, because magic actually exists, and his headmaster threw her onto the streets so that her brother would make a better pawn for the 'light side' of their wizarding war. Okay, that was pretty damn weird.

"So, what about the Dark Nutjob you were telling me about?"

"Well, when he tried to kill me, probably so that he could kill you next, his killing curse bounced off of me and hit him instead, so I basically killed him."

"Oh, well besides the fact that the entire conversation sounded completely crazy, I have to believe you."

"Why? Most people completely deny the magical part until physical proof is shown."

"I can tell you're not lying, I kind of have a radar for that sort of thing. It's just taking it's time to sink in." Silence filled the room for a moment, before Duo spoke up again.

"Am I a witch?" The question threw Harry off a bit, having not thought about the possibility before.

"Maybe. I don't see why not actually, because both of our parents were highly powerful wizards, it would be really rare if you were a squib."

"A what?"

"Never mind that for now, but seeing as you never heard of magic before, I don't think you would have been trained, meaning that you either have no magic, or your magic has been suppressed somehow. But how would you have-" and a loud pop came out of the kitchen, causing Duo to jump straight into action. She hopped up from the bed she was sitting on, gun already out and safety off, and was quickly heading towards the door.

Just before she reached it, though, it flew open to reveal a wizard that none of them recognized. He looked down at Duo who was right in front of him in a fighting stance with a weird muggle weapon out. He raised his wand and Crucio'ed Harry. He fell over in pain with Petunia instantly at his side. Seeing her older brother hurt let out something that this man seemed to be begging for. Shinigami. He looked as if he were about to cast the same spell upon her, but didn't get to even start to say the word before a bullet lodged itself into his brain. He fell backwards, eyes open and mouth agape, as blood and brain matter spilled out of the hole in his head.

She let Shinigami cool down a bit before she took back over and knelt beside Harry.

"I'm fine; it just surprised me is all." Not very convinced, Duo picked up her brother, further surprising her aunt and brother, and laid him on the hotel bed.

"You need to rest. I need to call my friends. This problem you are having in your world just got personal, and I will get my friends to help. Now was that guy on the 'light' or 'dark' side?"

"Probably the light, he doesn't look like a Death Eater," he managed to choke out. She nodded in conformation before going to the living room to make her phone call.

"Wow, she's deadly. Maybe she's what you need in the war, maybe they are all the solution to the wizarding world's problems?" Harry looked at his aunt, and then to the dead man on the floor. Maybe his aunt was right, but did he really need to drag his sister into a war, especially since she just got out of one? Duo walked back into the room, snapping her cellphone shut.

"They will be here shortly, along with some others to take care of the body."

"Are you sure you want to help?" Harry blurted out. Duo looked at him strangely until she laughed out loud, holding her sides as they started to cramp.

"Of course. I may have just left a war, but I needed something to keep my mind off of it anyways. Besides, Une made it a mission for us now. We are to help save your wizarding world from both Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort."


End file.
